


Safe and Warm: A Lullaby

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lullabies, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	Safe and Warm: A Lullaby

  
Close your eyes my young one

Night is here with the storm

Fall asleep in my arms

You are here, safe and warm

 

When you dream of the cold

Don’t be afraid; it’s you I hold

Should you wake, should you cry

I’ll paint you castles in the sky

 

As the bells sigh and quell

Release your mind from day’s long harm

Come soft rain, cry again

Beneath your covers’ tender arms

 

Dry your tears. No sorrow

Don’t fear the pain of tomorrow

The moon casts down a blue magic

The stars are hushed and more tragic

 

Let the dark have its turn

The light will only make you burn

Just release. Breathe in deep

As shadows take away the hurt

 

Innocence is scarcely left

You’re too young to fear such death

Ash and wine draw soft lines

Beneath the skies of blameless time

 

Hold on tight to the light

As it trickles from your eyes

The sun is gone. Its swan song

Was one of beauty and of night

 

Start your flight. Say goodnight

To all the people passing by

They’ll be back with the storm

But you are here, safe and warm

 

Close your eyes my young one

Night is here with the storm

Fall asleep in my arms

You are here, safe and warm

 

You are here, safe and warm

 


End file.
